Everytime We Touch
by BakuraSenov
Summary: Summary: A stranger that is all so familiar is visiting Raven every night. Everything's fine, until an unexpected surprise happens when the stranger takes their relationship to a new level. Raven has to find out who he is, no matter what it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Every Time We Touch

Summary- A stranger that is all so familiar is visiting Raven every night. Everything's fine, until an unexpected surprise happens when the stranger takes their relationship to a new level. Raven has to find out who he is, no matter what it takes.

Hey everyone! I had a dream a while back about this, and I hope for it to be a good story. Hope you enjoy it you guys!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or YuGiOh.

* * *

That touch. It seemed so familiar, but from where? Raven sat on her bed, thinking back to the stranger that had visited her only hours ago. Something about him seemed familiar, his warm lips against hers, smooth hands caressing her… she shook her head, getting the thoughts from her mind. She was doing it again, and it was starting to worry her friends. The Azerathian girl had been spacing out a lot lately, mainly because her mind would wander back to the stranger.

A knock on her door woke her from her thoughts. Sighing she got up slowly from her bed and toward the door. It opened automatically to reveal Robin, the short teen looking at her a bit concerned. "Raven, is something bothering you? You've seemed, out of it…"

Raven quickly shook her head, trying her best to look convincing "I'm fine Robin, really. I've just had a lot on my mind lately…"

Robin shrugged, looking convinced "Okay, but I want you to know if you have a problem, we are all here for you" he said, sounding like a robot since he had repeated this speech a million times before.

Raven nodded, her now long purple hair flying from side to side. "I know Robin, but it's nothing really" she smiled at him.

The shorter teen breathed in deeply, sighing as he let it out. "Okay, well we're going to go off to get some pizza, want to come along?" he asked, trying to get her out of her room. She hadn't left the room, except for the exceptional times when they had crime fighting to do, for the last several weeks, and all the Titans were all worried about her. Even Starfire hadn't been able to get any information out of the other girl, which was surprising.

Raven shook her head, wanting only to wait in her room for the stranger to return. "No its okay. I'm not hungry right now, maybe we can all go for a movie later?" Who was she kidding? The stranger had never came during the day, so why was she waiting for him? Something inside her was telling her to stay, her heart aching out for the strangers touch.

Robin nodded, looking at her a bit worried. His expression changed, now looking like he was extremely confused. "That's fine, but why are you blushing?" he asked, his voice cracking while he was holding back laughter. Raven never blushed, she _had_ changed since she had gotten back from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children and gaining more control of her powers, but she still never blushed. Smiling was happening more often, hugging a bit less, and friendly conversations almost all the time, but never blushing.

Raven blinked a few times, then quickly slammed the door in Robin's face (which went something like O.O) and ran over the mirror in her bathroom. There it was; the blush. Her face was almost completely red, only now it was slowly fading as she cleared her mind. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted several times, the blush slowly disappearing. She took a deep breath in, sighing it out, than suddenly feeling guilty for the cruel behavior toward the short leader. "I'm sorry Robin…but I have to know who he is" she whispered to herself. Raven closed her eyes, thinking back to the other night. She could almost feel his hands on her waist, holding her close to his warm body. A muscular body at that, a six-pack of tanned skin…wait, it felt…too real.

She quickly opened her eyes, looking directly at the mirror. There was her reflection, once again blushing. Behind her reflection, white hair, spiked up in different angles, dark brown eyes, almost looking through her. The teenager quickly turned around, only to find the stranger gone, his grip on her waist had disappeared as well. Raven sighed, knowing that would happen. What a fool she was, he had been doing this for a week or so, but every time she tried to face him, he would disappear, except when he wanted something from her. Was she going crazy? Did her mind have the ability to create illusions like _those_? A small laugh escaped her lips: of course she could create illusions, she'd done it before, but that had been a reaction to her feelings, the emotion of fear causing chaos, for example. If this was like that, was she really that desperate to be loved? This time she laughed out loud, of course not. She could live life on her own…but it would be good to have someone to share it with… she growled out at herself. "No need for thoughts like that…" she said confidently to herself, her voice cracking, only causing a tinge of pink appearing on her face. Her mind knew perfectly well that was _not _true.

Raven quickly ran back into her room, collapsing on her bed, moving aside some of the many pillows on it to make room for her. She could have easily fallen asleep, the curtains were drawn, leaving the room completely dark. Every light had been off for the last few weeks, every since the stranger had began to come. For some reason, she knew he didn't like the light, which only confirmed her suspicions of her knowing him from somewhere. A soft thump echoed through the room, interrupting her thoughts once again, causing the Azerathian girl to look up from her bed. Her eyes scanned every inch of the room, not seeing the slightest hint of life or movement. She got up from her bed, using her ability to see in the dark to guide her around the room.

Raven passed by her desk, her computer humming softly, the screen black. Nothing there. She continued on to her bookcases, full of books from Azerath, others on black magic that she had gotten from an enemy a few years ago, Malchior. The girl shook her head, getting rid of those memories; she really couldn't trust anyone anymore, except maybe her close friends. Something about this stranger made her trust him, more than she had even trusted anyone before. She reached out to get the small crow plushie from the bookshelves, hugging it close to her.

"Whoa!" Raven yelled out, almost tripping over a book that lay on the floor, causing her to drop the crow with a soft _thump_ onto the floor. Its pages were wrinkled slightly, almost as if _someone _had been near it… Suddenly, a pair of hands snaked their way around her waist, turning her around and bringing her close to the body that was controlling them.

"Did you miss me?" the stranger said, his voice sounding heavenly to her ears. She nodded, but her eyes held a bit of sadness, knowing this wouldn't last long. The stranger tilted his head, his hair falling to the side as well. He looked at her with those eyes, those same dark brown eyes, captivating, she couldn't look away, "Is something wrong, love?" he asked, his face coming close to hers. Raven felt her face go red, hoping he couldn't see it in this darkness. She quickly shook her head "No…it's…it's nothing really…"

"Good" he said, locking his lips firmly against hers. A soft moan escaped her lips, this was real. There was no way this was an illusion. It took her only a moment to respond, having practiced this for almost a month now. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with his long white hair. Despite its appearance, the hair was soft and felt wonderful between her fingers. "That's it" the stranger said through the kiss, his tongue starting to force its way into her mouth. She quickly complied, parting her lips slightly allowing it in. She moaned a bit louder this time, loving the feeling of his warm breath in her mouth, his tongue running along hers.

Several knocks interrupted the moment, causing the stranger to quickly part from her lips and look towards the door, his body tensing. She gave a soft moan, wanting more, but knowing this session was over. Raven was about to grab the stranger, to tell him he didn't have to hide from the other Titans, but it was too late. He had gone, not leaving a single thing in his wake except the feeling that playing lightly at Raven's heart. Raven felt something on her right ring finger, running her pointer finger along a smooth, cold surface. The teenage girl, slightly red in the face, raised her hand so it was eye level. So the stranger had left something, a single golden band on her finger, expertly carved hieroglyphics on the outside of the ring. The inside of the ring was warm, meaning this was one of the many pieces of jewelry the stranger had been wearing. Looking at her hand, her eyes caught another glimpse of gold, this time on the ground. A golden bracelet with a few blue, red and black lines across it, intricate little designs of color. She bent down to pick it up, something catching her eye once again on the inside of the bracelet. Something was carved inside it, a name possibly, but she couldn't read hieroglyphics. 'The strangers name…it must be…" she thought to herself. The knocks continued, now faster and harder. She ignored the knocks for the moment.

Raven felt a smile coming to her face, for more reasons than one.

* * *

Okay that was chapter one! I hope you guys like it, and yes I am well aware of the cliffhanger. I tend to do that a lot on the first chapter of new stories, but whatever.

Just an FYI, chances are whoever you are thinking is the stranger is wrong. It's not one of the Titans I will tell you that right now. As always, Ryou is here to tell you to…

(Ryou walks on stage) Pweeese review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey its time to update again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long guys; I've been busy with drama, book reports, my birthday (on March 29) and school of course. Not to mention I've been busy on gaiaonline and deviantart, chatting and what not. But whatever, here's the new chapter you all have been waiting for!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time:

_'The strangers name…it must be…" she thought to herself. The knocks continued, now faster and harder. She ignored the knocks for the moment._

_Raven felt a smile coming to her face, for more reasons than one._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven jumped slightly when she heard the knocks again. She had forgotten all about the reason the stranger had left in the first place, distracted by her thoughts. The teenage girl, still in a sort of daze, ran to the door, opening it.

There in the doorway stood all the Titans. Short, spiky black haired Robin, looking through his black mask. Tall, skinny, red haired Starfire, hovering a few inches off the ground. Bulging blue Cyborg, his red eye and his normal eye both staring at her. And finally, short green spiky haired Beastboy, who was looking up at her with worry.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Raven asked, trying her best to hide the bracelet and ring the stranger had given her.

"Can we come in, Raven?" Starfire asked, her orange eyes glistening in the dim light that was flowing from Raven's room.

Raven was about to protest, but she figured she would have to let them in no matter what. 'If I don't, they will get even more suspicious…and that's the last thing I need right now' she thought, moving from the doorway so the 4 other Titans could enter her room.

After they entered, Raven shut the door and turned to face them. "So?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Raven…" Robin started, but was interrupted by Beastboy.

"You have been in your room for ages! The only reason you _ever_ come out is to eat, and for missions, but now you're even missing those! What is wrong with you? What the heck did we do to you that makes you all depressed in your room?"

Raven flinched at his yelling, looking down at the ground, feeling very guilty for how she had been acting for the last few weeks. She couldn't tell them about the stranger, she just couldn't. After the many attempts to tell them, she found her mouth couldn't even talk about the stranger, not emotional, but something the stranger had done on their first encounter:

_Raven had been walking around her room, pacing as she normally did after the many fights they had against Slade. Who was he? And who was the new thief he had hired?_

_After several moments, she heard something from deep within her dark room. Slowly walking toward her mirror, she stared into it. Her exact reflection stared back at her, but there was something strange about it. Something grabbed a hold of her waist, turning her around swiftly and bringing her body against someone's. _

_The stranger in front of her smirked, catching her lips in a kiss. She had been to surprised to respond, causing him to break the kiss rather quickly. The kiss had felt strange to her, since it was her first kiss. She stared up into the stranger's eyes, dark brown, such beautiful eyes…so captivating…_

_"I will visit you every night." The stranger said, his voice quiet, but comforting. It was a deep, rich tone, but seemed worn out, almost out of breath in a way. "But I cannot allow you to tell anyone about me until you remember." He said, holding up some sort of pendent that was hanging around his neck. _

_The pendent flashed for a moment, before Raven's body glowed yellow. After several minutes, the pendant stopped glowing and so did Raven. The stranger quickly stole another kiss from her, giving her time to respond, but only for a minute. He disappeared, along with his warmth…_

Starfire waved a hand in front of Raven's face, causing the Azerath girl to snap out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry…I've just had a lot on my mind in the last few weeks…" she lied, coming up with the first excuse that came to mind.

Cyborg sighed, "Fine. I know there isn't any more information we can get out of you."

Beastboy glared at him "Wait a minute! We have the right to know what is going on with her! We could help!" he yelled, his face turning a tinge of red because of his yelling and anger.

Raven looked up from the ground, glaring at him. "Look, I'm fine. I've just been thinking about…Azerath a lot lately… alright?" she fumed, a little upset that they were so into her business. It really wasn't their business, it was hers, and she didn't have to tell them about the stranger.

Starfire grabbed Beastboy's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Cyborg slowly went to leave as well, followed by Robin who gave her one last sympathetic look before leaving. The door shut, the lights from the outside disappearing and leaving the teenage girl with nothing but her thoughts.

Raven sighed, walking over to her computer and moving the mouse to get out of the standby mode. Her screensaver showed up, a picture of the stranger that she had secretly took. She stared at the strangers picture, looking him up and down, searching through her mind to find the memories about him.

There was a certain part of her mind that had been blocked off for almost 3 years now, and chances are, it held the information about this stranger that she was looking for.

Raven stared at his tan body, well built. His spiky white hair, sticking out at weird angles. In the picture, he was wearing a long red cloak lined in gold, along with a dark blue, almost black kilt. Not to mention the amazing amount of jewelry the stranger wore. 'He must be very rich to have so much jewelry…' Raven thought, staring up to his face and looking at those eyes…those dark brown captivating eyes…for some reason, they always caught her attention first. Not the stranger's hair, his unusual clothes, but his eyes.

They looked so familiar…but from where? And why didn't she remember? Had _he_ erased her memories? If so, why? Had she done something or was there a threat toward them? There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, but she knew that he had left for the day. But maybe…he'd be back…

She stared at her dim reflection in the screen of the computer, seeing her face was one of a sad face. She missed him already… was this truly what love felt?

"Ahhhhhh!" Raven screamed, gripping her head. She had to stop, her head was pulsing in excruciating pain. "Dangit!" she yelled, furious at herself. That had been the second time that had happened. The first time her and the stranger had met, with that pendent, it must have done something to her. She couldn't talk about him, she couldn't even think too many questions about him without getting a pulsing headache.

"Why, stranger? Why stay so hidden? Why not show yourself to my friends? Why not let me search my mind to find my memories of you?" Raven asked to no one in particular. What was his problem? He does _that_ and then makes it impossible for her to dwell on it.

A glint of gold glittered from the ground, catching Raven's eye. She bent down and picked it up, holding it in front of her and staring at it. The bracelet, _his_ bracelet, with the strangers' name in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics. Why hieroglyphics? Why not English? Or even Azerathian, anything that she could decode.

Raven sighed, pushing the chair back and walking over to her bookcase. She scanned all the books in there, but there was nothing about Ancient Egypt.

She glared down at the ground in anger, her eyes catching hold of the book she had almost tripped over earlier. She picked it up and gasped at the title, "Egyptology". This wasn't her book. Meaning the stranger had left it in her room before disappearing and reappearing behind her.

The Azerathian girl quickly ran over to her bed, jumping onto it and ignoring the creaks and protests her bed made. She grabbed a piece of paper from her bedside table and a pencil, copying down the hieroglyphics on the bracelet.

Raven smiled, flipping through the book, noticing several pictures of someone looking very similar to the stranger in it, but too excited to really pay attention. She found a page labeled 'Decoding Hieroglyphics' and quickly scanned over it.

_About 1 hour later…_

"I've got it!" Raven exclaimed, jumping off her bed and jumping up and down in joy. She had finally, after many feeble attempts, was able to decode the strangers name. She snatched up the paper and read the name, repeating it over and over again, like she would forget it. "Tozokuoh Bakura." She said at last, smiling down at the paper in her hand.

Raven placed the paper in the drawer in the bedside table, making sure to lock it. No one else could find it…no one. After placing the book safely under her bed, she bounded out of her room and into the Titans living room.

"Lets play some poker guys!" she exclaimed, smiling at them all. They all smiled and ran over to her, hugging the Azerathian girl and quickly setting up the poker game.

Only one Titan remained behind them, deep in her thoughts. Starfire silently floated over to Raven's room, opening the door and quickly looking around. Her eyes glowed a neon green, using her new found power of x-ray vision and scanning the room.

After several moments, she spotted something in the drawer. Using a small neon green blast from her hand, she was able to break the lock and open the door. She took the paper out and stared at the name written in both Egyptian hieroglyphics and English.

"Tozokuoh Bakura…" Starfire said breathlessly. "No…Raven…what are you doing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for now. Sorry guys, I love leaving chapters as cliff hangers. I will update as soon as I get 5 REVIEWS! So, here's Ryou to tell you…

Ryou: Pweeeeeese review! (irresistible puppy pout)

Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update everyone! I've been sick with a cold for the last few days and I didn't have much time to be typing up my story. But, here it is. Hopefully, this chapter will be better than the last 2!

* * *

Last Time:

_After several moments, she spotted something in the drawer. Using a small neon green blast from her hand, she was able to break the lock and open the door. She took the paper out and stared at the name written in both Egyptian hieroglyphics and English._

_"Tozokuoh Bakura…" Starfire said breathlessly. "No…Raven…what are you doing?"_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Thief of Darkness

"Looks like I win again guys!" Cyborg said triumphantly. He had won every game they had played that day and was starting to boast and bit too much.

A loud shrill beeping sound echoed through the Titans Tower, red light flashing. Robin immediately stood from his chair, looking at the electronic map. "Titans, Trouble!" he exclaimed

All the Titans bounded from their chairs, Starfire coming out of Raven's room as quickly as she could. She was given a suspicious glare from Raven, before turning her attention to Robin "Is it Slade?" she asked. Robin shook his head, pointing at the monitor.

Raven went over to the map, and gasped. "It's that thief again. From our last mission. It was hard enough tracking him the first time!" she said angrily.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, the Titans were all out of the tower and ready. Robin looked to each teenager as he explained the plan. 

"Cyborg, you go underground. In case he thinks he's safe down there." Cyborg let out a sigh, running off into the sewers. "Starfire, scan the skies in case he's on a building." The alien nodded, flying up into the air. "Beast boy, you come with me to check around the building that was robbed. Raven, check the streets." He said before running swiftly toward the building.

Raven nodded, pulling her hood up and walked down the street as quickly as she could. All her senses were on, and ready for anything.

Jump City was probably the creepiest place to be at night. Especially tonight. Darkness seemed to cover every square inch of the city, and a dense fog didn't help much. It was late December, meaning the temperatures were very close to freezing. Raven shivered, pulling her navy blue cloak closer to her body.

The Azerathian girl couldn't help but feel that something very strange was going on. The fog and darkness had appeared to quickly to be caused by nature. Raven let out a sigh, keeping a sharp eye out for this thief they were supposed to be finding.

The only thing that distracted her was her mind drifting off of the mission and back to the stranger. Bakura was his name, as she had figured out. Raven shook her head, getting her mind back on what it was supposed to.

She jumped, hearing a rustling sound behind her.

_Whoosh._

Another sound.

Footsteps. Coming closer. So quiet they sounded like wind.

Raven shivered, turning around like crazy to the point of making herself dizzy. The noises seemed to be coming from every direction. Every dark corner. Every deserted building.

"W-Who's there?" Raven said, trying to keep her voice confident and strong. Her hands were covered by darkness, which was barely noticeable in the everlasting darkness that covered Jump City already.

A dark chuckle, definitely male, echoed around her, causing her to shiver even more. "Answer me!" she yelled again. She took out her communicator, turning it on. Much to her terrible luck already, the communicator's screen was completely black. It wouldn't turn on.

"Don't try to call your friends." A voice said, coming from all around her. She looked around frantically, trying to keep calm.

_Thump Thump Thump_… 

Footsteps. Again. This time coming from her left. She turned, seeing a blackened figure walking slowly toward her. "T-That's right. Show yourself!" Raven said, aiming to blast the thief. The figure came closer, until he was out in the open.

Raven's body completely tensed, freezing on the spot. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. 'It can't be…it can't be him…' she told herself over and over again in her mind. "B-Bakura?" she asked, finally making her mouth move.

He smirked, walked up to her. He took hold of her wrists, lowering them and then grabbing onto her waist "So you finally figured my name, hm?" he said, his voice echoing through the already-eerie place. "You wouldn't really blast me, would you?" the stranger asked, smirking.

Raven shook her head, subconsciously of course, since she still couldn't use her body. "Good." He said, releasing her waist. She let out a sigh, her body slowly regaining feeling. He kissed her gently on the lips before disappearing once again. Raven stood frozen on the spot.

Seconds later, the four remaining Titans came running to her aid. They looked around, all in a fighting stance. Beast boy looked at Raven, waving a hand in front of her face "Something wrong, Raven?" he asked.

Robin looked furious "Why did you let him get away!" he yelled, glaring at her.

The teenage girl just hung her head, her hood covering up all the features on her face.

Starfire stood in the background, knowing exactly why Raven had done what she had done.

* * *

The Titans returned to the tower, not saying a word. Robin was still furious about the failure, Cyborg and Beast boy were both wondering what was going on, and Starfire remained in the background, thinking of what to say. 

If Raven wanted them to know about Bakura, she would have told them. But it was clear the other girl on the team didn't want anyone to know about him. And, as a friend, Starfire would keep Raven's secret. She only hoped this sort of thing wouldn't get out of control.

Once the 5 teenagers returned to their home, all of them retreated to their assigned rooms. None of them spoke a word, and the whole tower seemed to be covered in thick and heavy air.

Raven sat at the edge of her bed, taking her hood of and staring down at the ground. 'If the stranger and the thief are the same person…that means that Bakura is working with Slade…' she thought, her mind going through thousands of thoughts at the moment. Now she really couldn't tell her friends.

If she told them about the stranger…and what they had done together, and that he was working with Slade, they wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. They probably wouldn't ever talk to her again either…

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by a sudden thumping sound that came from her door. She looked up from the ground, to see Bakura. Raven was happy to see him, but she had so many questions she needed to ask. Why was he working for Slade? Was the main one. She remained silent, watching. A sudden movement caught her eye as she saw him shed off the red and gold cloak, the clothing falling to the ground like a feather.

Raven blushed, her eyes just wouldn't move off the stranger's chest. He walked slowly over to her, and seeing his opportunity of her unawareness, he pushed her gently onto the bed so she was on her back. He crawled up on top of her, straddling her waist and smirking.

Bakura looked into her eyes to see if this was okay, and only saw one answer; yes.

**

* * *

**And there's chapter 3! I made it a bit longer than the other chapters, and ended up doing two chapters in one, but that's okay, right guys? And thus the plot is starting. I wont type _that_ part out, since it would be too graphic for the younger readers. Plus, I don't think I'd be able to type that out…oh well, here's Ryou! 

Ryou: Pweeeeeeese review or she won't update!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Gomennasai for not being able to update in so long! I've started up school and I haven't had much time to type or even go on the computer, so sorry about that! Okay, here's the long awaited chapter!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time

_Raven blushed, her eyes just wouldn't move off the stranger's chest. He walked slowly over to her, and seeing his opportunity of her unawareness, he pushed her gently onto the bed so she was on her back. He crawled up on top of her, straddling her waist and smirking. _

_Bakura looked into her eyes to see if this was okay, and only saw one answer; yes._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Realization

Raven awoke the next morning and immediately found the thing missing, the warmth of Bakura's body against hers. She sat up, keeping the sheets against her and looked around her dark room, the white haired thief nowhere to be found. She sighed, closing her eyes as images of last night flashing through her mind, the bliss and pleasure, was more than she had ever imagined.

She moved to get out of her bed but immediately winced, her lower half feeling numb from where he had penetrated her. She shut her eyes in pain, staying still until the pain subsided a bit, and then she stood, stumbling and tripping toward the bathroom. She turned on the hot water, adjusting it and then plugging the tub, the tub soon filling with warm water. Raven slid into the water, letting out a sigh of relief. Her eyes closed, the water felt amazing against her body, and cooled any pains she had from the night before. But the peace was short lived. She really should have learned that by now, living with the Titans.

A knock on her door distracted her from her happiness, "Yes?" she called, not getting out of the bathtub.

"We're going out for some breakfast, Raven. Starfire is staying here, since she's still asleep. Want to come along?" Beastboy called from the door.

"Okay. I'll stay here too. Sorry, I'm not feeling all that great. Have fun guys." Raven called back, closing her eyes again and sinking farther into the warm water. She heard Beastboy walk away, and then the Titans car driving off across the bridge that had been made a few years ago between Titan Island and the city, for the Titans mainly.

About half an hour later, Raven stepped out of the tub, the water was starting to cool down, and wasn't as relaxing anymore. She got out, the aches and pains that were in her lower body having numbed for now, but would no doubt be back. She got dressed, her stomach feeling a bit queasy for some reason, but she ignored it, figuring it was from hunger.

The Azerathian girl exited her room after drying her slightly wet hair and dressing, and went into the kitchen, opening the fridge and examining what they had in there. There wasn't much, and most of it was covered in disgusting blue mold. Why they couldn't clean this fridge was a mystery to her. She spotted a few extra slices of pizza that looked in good enough condition, and grabbed them, warming them up in the microwave.

Once they were done she ate them quickly, but only to her stomach's anger. She felt something coming up and quickly ran to the sink, throwing up in it. She gasped a bit, not sure what that had been about. A thought struck her a few minutes later, after drinking some water to get the nasty taste of throw up out of her mouth. Her mind drifted back to last night, her body shivering a bit when she remembered the pleasure, but she froze when realization struck.

A frantic knocking could be heard on Starfire's door, the Tamaranian girl waking up and opening it to see a very upset Raven at her doorstep. She blinked, "Is something wrong Raven?" she asked, accent showing clearly.

Raven grabbed her hand, shutting the door behind them, and sat down on Starfire's bed. Taking a large breath, she began…

About half an hour later, Raven had told Starfire about everything, the Tamaranian girl not seeming all that surprised, only because she knew about most of it already. She did seem a bit shocked about what had happened last night, quickly dragging her friend into the bathroom.

Starfire rummaged through the cupboard that was above the sink, going threw a mass of unrecognizable medicines, probably ones from Tamaran that no human should ever take. Raven stood behind her and leaning against the wall of the small bathroom.

"Found it!" Starfire said, pulling out a small box. The words on the front of the box made Raven's eyes go wide, staring at it.

"Pregnancy test?" Raven finally said, having gotten her voice back.

Starfire nodded, handing her the box that had the directions on it, "Just do it. To make sure." She said, leaving the shocked Azerathian girl in the bathroom.

"Can I ask why you have this in your possession?" Raven asked suspiciously, eyeing Starfire. Starfire just blushed, leaving the bathroom and shutting the door.

Raven did what it said in the directions, and had to wait for several hours before results would show. She placed the long round object on the counter and headed out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The rest of the day was uneventful. The other Titans returned a few hours after Raven had done the test, to find the girls talking civically in the living room with the large TV screen showing a cooking show. They had lunch and dinner, in between they played video games and card games, and no emergencies popped up, much to Starfire and Raven's hopes. Both wanted to know the results, and Raven didn't feel well enough to go anyways.

The other Titans didn't question Raven's strange behavior that night. The girl was more quiet than normal, and on top of that, looked rather sick. Beastboy was obviously concerned for his friend, but he, along with the others, remained.

About eight o'clock that night, Raven having gone to Starfire's room to wait the 5 minutes that the test would reveal the results. Raven sat on Starfire's large round bed, hands intertwined and staring at the ground.

Starfire was the first to move and went into the bathroom to get the test. She came out a few moments later, her face having gone pale as she held the test out to Raven, who's face paled and eyes widened.

The pregnancy test showed in front of her, the + light on. She felt darkness surround her as she lost consciousness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A bit of a cliffhanger, but I was going to make it so you guys didn't know the results until next chapter, but then there would be a few people who would get pissed at me, lol. Well, here's Ryou…**

**Ryou: Pweeeease review! **

**Like he said, review! I'll be sure to update more often!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I am so sorry to leave a cliff hanger and leave you all alone for so long! So, this is finally the update! I've been having very little time to continue these stories, with Honors and AP (with school), I've been crammed with homework, and I've been obsessed with RolePlaying lately. Heh, I might start writing a DeixSaso story, but it's not for sure yet.

Moving on, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Last Time:

_About eight o'clock that night, Raven having gone to Starfire's room to wait the 5 minutes that the test would reveal the results. Raven sat on Starfire's large round bed, hands intertwined and staring at the ground._

Starfire was the first to move and went into the bathroom to get the test. She came out a few moments later, her face having gone pale as she held the test out to Raven, who's face paled and eyes widened.

_The pregnancy test showed in front of her, the + light on. She felt darkness surround her as she lost consciousness…_

* * *

Chapter 5: Explanations

Raven hit the floor with a sickening thud. Starfire gasped, quickly picking up the other girl and placing her on the bed. She was panicking slightly, and tossing the pregnancy test on the bedside table without thinking, she paced, or rather, floated around her room, not sure what to do.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the other Titans members had heard the thud from Starfire's room.

"Think we should check it out?" Robin asked.

Beastboy shrugged, "I don't see why not. Maybe she saw a spider or something and passed out."

"I really doubt Star would do that," Cyborg added, as the three guys stood and headed toward her room.

A knock; and Starfire squeaked, "U-Um… just a minute!" she called, her voice slightly fake from hiding the panic. She grabbed the pregnancy test and threw it in the drawer, and quickly opened the door. She smiled innocently, "H-Hi guys! What's up?" she asked.

Robin looked at her suspiciously, not spotting Raven unconscious. Though, for some strange reason, Beastboy did. "Star, why is Raven unconscious?" he asked, walking past her and over toward the girl.

Starfire racked her brains, trying to come up with a logical explanation. Raven wasn't really afraid of anything, so what would make her pass out? "Um… she bonked her head on the lamp?" she tried, knowing they would see right through her lie.

And indeed they did. "Raven wouldn't be stupid enough to do that," Beastboy said, looking over Raven. And, if one watched closely, they would see him staring particularly long at a certain place…

"Hey, Star… is this yours?" Cyborg asked tentatively, holding up the pregnancy test.

Starfire went scarlet. "N-No! O-Of course not!" she said quickly, as Robin, always the jealous type, looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's not mine, I swear!"

"Then who's is it? It can really only be yours or… Raven's…" Robin said softly, everything dawning on him now. "She isn't…?"

Starfire couldn't lie to her boyfriend; nodding slowly.

The boys of Teen Titans looked absolutely shocked, and Beastboy looked absolutely heartbroken (a/n Yes! Sorry, I'm not a fan of Beastboy and Raven…).

Things got even weirder. For, at that moment, Raven regained consciousness. Being an alien, she recovered fast from little things like loss of consciousness over the fact that you were pregnant. However, her dream had been strange…

She was in a dark realm, completely black with dark purple swirls in it. It seemed menacing at the time, but something about it made her feel… safe. As to why, she couldn't pinpoint it.

_She heard crying, and making her way over to the noise, she saw a young girl with white hair, probably no older than 6. Bending down, she looked at the girl, "What's wrong?" she asked._

_The girl looked up at her, blinking before suddenly hugging her. Slightly surprised, Raven hugged her back, feeling sorry for her._

"_Daddy's back…" the girl's haunting voice had said, "And he's going to kill everyone… you have to help him Momma…"_

Then everything had gone black. And now here she was, back in reality, a small portion of memories long forgotten had reemerged. Looking around the room, she saw the other Titans; all in seeming shock, and Starfire crimson red. She blinked, "What's going on?" she asked.

Thousands of answers were thrown at her. Most of them along the lines of, "You're pregnant!? But how? And with whom?" She turned to look at Starfire, who looked down, avoiding her eyes. "I really don't know how…"

"How what? I really think that's pretty obvious," a voice said in the doorway. Bakura stood there, wearing the same clothes he had worn yesterday, during the fight in the darkness. And this allowed each Titan boy to immediately recognize him.

"It's the thief! Titans; GO!" Robin exclaimed, as he, Cyborg, and Beastboy had charged toward the thief, who didn't even move.

The attacks never took place. Raven had froze the boys in black magic, so they could still see and hear, but could not talk or move. "Guys, wait… this… is the guy…" she said softly.

They all stared at her. Even without reading their minds, she knew what they were thinking. "How the heck can I date a criminal?" she asked softly, meeting Bakura in the center of the room, where he embraced her gently from behind. "Because every time we touch, I get this amazing feeling, and… I believe that he's a good person at heart."

* * *

Well well, lookie here! I didn't leave you guys off on a horrible cliffhanger! The story will continue. For those of you that don't know, this story is a side story to the When Chaos Arises story. Raven's lost her memories, and I'm not going to tell you why quite yet! All the same, I'm off to type up another chapter for another one of my stories, before I go and take a shower, and head off to bed. Ryou has decided to resign, so Deidara will be taking his place…

Deidara: -goes megachibi- Pweeeeaaaasse review!


End file.
